Love has no holes
by Yourreader
Summary: “I don’t know…” Kagome said honestly. She really had no idea. Maybe, they just weren’t meant to be. She cleared her throat and a tear slid down her cheek without taking notice of it. Oneshot!


This is dedicated to a special couple. Sweetz and Dane. Yo ma buddies!!!

Love has no holes

"What the hell are you talking about?" He had his head placed down on the small table while he skillfully drew a portrait of a flower. His hand moved the pencil with precise but his eyes narrowed in anger. It was frustrating that she couldn't even say **it** back at him. Did that mean that she **didn't**? He was tired of thinking that she could leave him anytime because of fear that she found somebody else she **did**.

Kagome rolled her tongue in her mouth as she dried the plate in her hand. Her glimmering eyes were so focused on the white cloth as it wiped the plate dry. Jeez, why did he have to be on defense every time she asked him what he was thinking? He used to just laugh about it and tell her 'nothing'. Then he used to reply politely but now he just overreacted looking for a fight. Was he getting tired of her, or was there perhaps… someone else?

A pencil scribbling was the only sound in the kitchen.

She brushed her long bangs out of her pale face and looked at his back that faced her. Her orbs traveled from his broad shoulders to his slim waist that was clad in a blue, tight sweater. He was the hottest man she had ever laid eyes on. She couldn't look at another man that could compare to the beauty of this one. It wasn't just looks but also his personality and that because he filled the space in her heart. Love was the word that described how she felt. She just couldn't let him go.

He could feel her eyes not burning his back but watching him. What she thought of him when she looked at him, he wondered. She was a puzzle. He couldn't read her expressions if she didn't want him to. She was very good at hiding emotions. He however wasn't. When he was angry, someone would know that he was angry. She was calm and someone wouldn't know that she was angry until she broke.

"Do you want to go out?" her sweet voice broke the silence between them and it was closer than it had been before.

He didn't turn around but he could feel heat at his back. She was standing right behind him. "Why not? I'm so hungry anyway," he replied still drawing his picture.

She rested the edge of the plate to her chest and wrapped her arms around it with the cloth dangling in one hand. She was so close to him that she could almost touch him. Inhaling, she took in his lavender scent. He always smelled good, always. "That's a nice drawing."

He chuckled and turned around this time wringing his arm over the head of his chair to face her. She was beautiful and would always be beautiful to him. Kagome had on plaid, pleated white skirt and a strapless black blouse. Her Barbie doll face had black bunches of curls at each side. At making eye contact, he got lost in her black irises. "Thanks…" A smile brightened his handsome face while he licked his dry lips.

She sniffled and escaped his searching eyes by dropping her gaze on his drawing. It was starting to become annoying when he did that. Was he looking for an excuse of getting out of this relationship? Did they even have a relationship at all? They didn't even talk as civilians for crying out loud anymore. "What are you looking for?" she asked.

He harshly laughed and dropped his gaze to his lap. What was he looking for indeed? He moved his tongue in front his front teeth and tapped the pencil positioned parallel to the sketch on the table. "What are we doing?"

This time they looked into each other's eyes without hesitation.

She met Inuyasha in her freshmen year of high school. They had been best friends ever since until in her junior year they had moved their relationship to the next level. Actually, that had happened when they accidentally kissed in the hallway. How it happened would remain a mystery. They were inseparable. Kagome knew it and hoped that it was still true even now. She didn't want Inuyasha to leave her. If he did, she would finally come to know the definition of loneliness. Sure, she had tons of friends and family but with Inuyasha, it was different. Inuyasha's company didn't compare with anybody's.

Dammit, he wasn't going to give her up to any man. If another wanted her, they damn well were going to have to fight him for her. He couldn't-no, he wasn't going to lose her. If she left him, he wouldn't be the same ever again. His heart would to turn to darkness. She was his light and his heart needed her, his torch. They were both twenty-five years of age right now and both had decent jobs in a nursing field. It paid well; otherwise, they wouldn't be living in a penthouse and each to own a car of his or her own. She depended on him as he depended on her.

They counted on each other, even went beyond trusting each other and shared something valuable, a life. Some wouldn't let people interrupt their daily lives. Some wouldn't let another mix with their separate lives. Some were very selfish.

"I don't know…" Kagome said honestly. She really had no idea. Maybe, they just weren't meant to be. She cleared her throat and a tear slid down her cheek without taking notice of it.

Inuyasha's eyes softened and reached forward with the arm over the head of his chair to her cheek and wiped the tear away with his thumb. He shifted making the chair scrape sideways that he faced her fully. Maybe, it was about time to find out the truth. But, he hated to see her cry. He hated to see her sad. His hand took the plate and the cloth out of her grip and put them on the table behind him. Then he tangled his and her fingers together looking up in her eyes.

This was when he was going to dump her. She didn't want to listen him telling her that they were better off friends. A sob escaped her throat. She couldn't lose him. Her face screwed up and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" he asked her getting worried all of the sudden. He pulled her in his arms and made her sit on his lap. What did he do to her to hurt her? Or did someone else hurt her? He scowled at the idea of someone messing with his woman.

She hated this. This was stupid. Why did she have to go and cry? Now, he was going to feel guilty and stay with her out of guilt. He wanted to be happy. Maybe, letting him go was the right thing, at least for him. She wiped her eyes and forced a smile on her face.

"Kagome…" he whispered her name pulling her into a hug. "I love you… Did I hurt you in anyway?"

She shook her head, her chin on his shoulder. "I'm okay," she forced out, pulled out of the hug, and got off his lap. "What were you about to tell me?" Dammit! More tears threatened to fall but she forced them back. She wiped her cheeks and eyes with her palms and wiped her palms next on her skirt.

He watched her but didn't comment. "I have a question, do you love me?"

"Do I-I love you?" She looked into his eyes. "I-I do. If you want to leave me because you found somebody you truly love I can-I can let you go. I love you so much even if I had to lose you for you to be happy, I could give you up."

He hesitated to answer to that. What? She thought that he was going to leave her. "Kagome… Inuyasha and Kagome are forever. I love Kagome but…" He dropped his gaze to her long legs and the floor under her bare feet next. "I don't know if Kagome loves Inuyasha."

She chuckled lightly and this time she let the tears that had threatened to fall-to-fall and go all the way to her chin and drip to the floor. Wow. So, she had been jumping to the wrong conclusion. "Yeah? Inuyasha and Kagome forever." She strolled to him and placed her hands on his nape making him look up.

Her head leaned down that their lips touched. Yeah, Inuyasha and Kagome forever. She loved Inuyasha. She loved him so much.

She still didn't say **it** but at least she wanted him around. He touched her lips repeatedly with his. Between the kisses, he spoke, "Kagome, don't ever doubt my love for you."

"Sorry," she mumbled and closed her eyes interlocking her fingers together behind his neck.

"My love for you has no holes," he captured her lips for a passionate, long kiss. Their tongues met and groans left their throats. He rose up, his hands wandered to her small waist.

Between them, they knew how hot they were for each other. The chemistry was great and perfect, which was a boost to their relationship. She tilted her head up not wanting to break the kiss once. He was taller than she was. In height, she reached his chest.

Inuyasha stopped the kiss with nibbling her lips instead and lightly. He had his eyes closed trying to savor what he was feeling. His heart was racing a mile and his mind clogged with thoughts that he couldn't put together.

"Inuyasha, look at me," she made him to contact his forehead with hers that their mint breaths mingled. Their low-lid eyes met.

"What?" he asked her. He felt her hands rub both sides of his cheeks.

"My love for you also has no holes. I love you Inuyasha," she said something that he had been waiting for four years. The **it**. She loved him.

He removed her hands from his cheeks and lanced them together with his. "Kagome and Inuyasha forever…" he whispered leaning down to her ear and licked her earlobe. She was his. His woman and his other half.

She giggled when he blew at her ear. She flipped her curls that she faced him and kissed him again.

"What took you so long?" he threw the question at her. His mouth traveled south to her smooth neck.

She threw her head back moaning. That felt so good. However, she was disappointed when he stopped his ministration.

"I asked you a question," he stated.

She tilted her head back in it was normal position and glared at him. "If I answer will you continue with what you were doing?"

Like he wouldn't, he pecked her cheek. "Sure…"

"What was the question?" she played with his buttons.

He shoved his hands into his pockets wanting to kiss her more. Her swollen, pink lips begged for it but he wanted to know why it took her so long to tell him **it**. "Why didn't you tell me that you loved me sooner? Even after I said it."

Her hands stopped moving and laid flat against his chest. "I…I was scared that you… that you didn't return my feelings the way I did and I didn't want to… to scare you away."

"But I told you that I loved you?" he complained feeling confused.

She looked up from the buttons of his shirt and into his eyes. "Many people say I love you. It's just words Inuyasha. But-" She lowered her eyes and brushed her hand through her hair.

"But?" He tipped her chin up that she made eye contact with him again.

She opened her mouth. "You proved it to me with actions that you truly love me."

He smirked. "Oh yeah?" He pushed his head down and playfully bit her upper lip.

"Ow!" she said with laughter visible in her voice.

He brought one of her hand over where his heart was located. "You will always be the only that would have the key to this here. Always."

They embraced.

"Now, let's neck."

The end.

Yeah, I know you loved that.


End file.
